


Beneath the Stars

by lunabelle78



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Emotions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle78/pseuds/lunabelle78
Summary: “Remember how we used to sneak out at nights just so we could watch the stars together?”Isa let out a quiet laugh. “Of course I remember.”“Hey, a lot has happened since then. I wouldn’t blame you if you forgot, you know.”“I would never. Those were my favourite nights, Lea.”
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Beneath the Stars

It was a serene, peaceful night. The streets of Radiant Garden were empty and the only sounds filling the air were that of chirping crickets and the wind blowing gently through the pine trees. The sky was as black as ink but the stars shone brightly on the two men who were lying in the grass, not too far from the castle...

“It’s beautiful,” Isa whispered into the silence, utterly captivated by the sight.

A small, soft smile played on Lea’s lips as he turned to look at him. _Beautiful_ indeed.

“You’ve always loved looking at the night sky,” he remarked, reminding Isa of their childhood. “Remember how we used to sneak out at nights just so we could watch the stars together?”

Isa let out a quiet laugh. “Of _course_ I remember.”

“Hey, _a lot_ has happened since then. I wouldn’t blame you if you forgot, you know.”

“I would never. Those were my favourite nights, Lea.”

Lea’s smile widened into a grin. “Say that again?”

“You heard me the first time.” The corners of Isa’s mouth turned into a sheepish smile but he kept his eyes fixed on the sky instead of Lea. For which Lea was kind of grateful for. He didn’t want Isa to notice that he was blushing.

“Well, I’ll let you know that those nights were _my_ favourite as well,” Lea admitted after a moment, a shy giggle escaping his throat. “Just you and me. Aaand a couple of thousands of alien worlds glowing above our heads.”

“But we didn’t know that yet. That we were looking at _alien worlds_.”

“Oh, I can’t believe you ever bought the ridiculous tales about giant balls of fire. Seriously, Isa.”

“ _Me_? Meaning _you_ didn’t?” Isa raised an eyebrow in amusement and nudged Lea playfully in his ribs with his elbow.

“Nah,” Lea sniggered, “I _always_ knew it was a lie.“

“Sure you did,” Isa chuckled and poked Lea again.

Lea couldn’t even try to pretend to be annoyed by it. Seeing Isa happy warmed his heart and it was the only thing that mattered at the moment. It had been so many years since they laughed together and no words could describe just _how_ much Lea'd missed it. How much he'd missed Isa.

“See, I haven’t been to many worlds, actually,” Isa continued once after the laughter died down. He was gazing at the sky again but his tone suddenly changed, he sounded almost regretful, perhaps even a bit melancholic. Lea’s face momentarily fell at that, but soon, the smile was back on his face.

“So? Which ones would you like to visit?” he asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

“W-which ones?” Isa seemed to be taken aback by that question. He knit his eyebrows, pondering for a few seconds, then breathed a sigh. “There are so many. I am not sure I’d know where to begin.”

“You have all the time in the world,” Lea chortled. “Here, let me show you,” he shuffled even closer to Isa and pointed at one of the stars on the right.

“What about Neverland?”

“Hm. I’ve heard you liked it there.”

“You would too. Come on, they have this magical pixie dust that makes you _fly_. What’s _not_ to like?”

Isa smiled to himself. He could listen to Lea talk all night. “You reckon I’d enjoy it?”

“You’d _love_ it.”

“Then it’s on my bucket list,” Isa laughed and Lea joined in. “Fine. Where to next?”

Lea took a moment to consider, then gestured at the small cluster of stars right above them. “I haven’t been there myself, but from what I’ve heard, everyone loves Halloween Town. It must be incredible. I’d like to meet Jack Skellington. He’s fairly popular. Just like me.”

“I can’t believe you just said that.”

“Please forget about it.”

“Never. I got it memorised.”

“Just _brilliant,_ ” Lea snickered.

“Wait. What’s that over there?” Isa motioned toward the small, barely visible object in the distance. “That star on the far left. So dim.”

“Oh, _that_ one. Deep… Forest? Jungle? I think. We don’t talk about that one.”

Isa giggled. “Why?”

“Wish I knew. Nobody wants to tell me.”

“Poor you.”

“I know right. Maybe _that’s_ where we should go first. See what they’re hiding.”

Lea thought he said something wrong at first when Isa didn’t reply, but once he turned to face him and saw his adoring smile, all his worries were immediately gone. Except now he was blushing again and this time he failed to conceal it.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Isa shrugged, his smile growing bigger. “It’s just that you said… _we_. _”_

“Oh. You thought I’d let you go by yourself?” Lea tittered. “You’re not getting rid of me ever again, sir.”

“Good thing that I don’t want to,” Isa chuckled but then his face scrunched into a much more serious expression. “I... mean it, Lea. I owe you more than you can possibly imagine. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here at all. Being back in Radiant Garden – as _me_ and with _you_ , no less – it means everything to me,” he confessed. He talked slowly, choosing his words carefully, for it was anything but easy to talk about his feelings so openly, especially so soon after the recompletion.

Lea could suddenly feel a knot in his throat. It was only a matter of time before he’d burst into tears. “I told you I’d drag you back home,” he smiled soppily, his voice close to cracking.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Isa barely managed to finish his sentence, tears began to stream down Lea’s cheeks.

“Are you crying? Lea...”

“Wha-no, _n_ _o_ , a firefly just flew into my eye,” Lea sniffed, hastily trying to wipe the tears away. He expected Isa to poke fun at him or something but much to his shock, Isa suddenly propped himself up on his elbow and instead of making a quip he reached out and carefully brushed Lea’s cheek with his thumb.

“Still a _c_ _rybaby_ ,” Isa smiled fondly but Lea was only half aware of what he’d just said. He was as equally bewildered as he was besotted, the unexpected flood of emotions almost too much to handle. It took him a second or two to compose himself and stop gawking but before he could so much as say a word, Isa quickly pulled back, sat up and averted his eyes in embarrassment.

“I am sorry,” Isa sighed, his cheeks painted crimson. “I was just… it’s okay to cry, is all I wanted to say. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Lea blinked at him slowly. It seemed that Isa himself was in need of a cry. The realisation hit Lea so hard that he almost lost it again.

“No. You… you’re right,” he breathed out, finally breaking the heavy silence that had fallen. “It’s okay.” He sat up as well and the next thing Isa knew, Lea was hugging him from behind, his long arms wrapped around Isa’s waist and his chin resting on Isa’s shoulder. Lea could hear how Isa’s breath hitched and his heart began to pound frantically. A moment later, he saw few tears roll down Isa’s face.

“Thank you… Lea.” Isa’s voice was hoarse but as he turned to look Lea in the eye, there was a smile upon his lips.

“For what? The hug?”

Isa chuckled despite the tears, and shifted in Lea’s arms so they would be face to face. “For not giving up on me.”

Their faces were so close now that it was almost impossible for Lea to not gaze at Isa’s lips.

“I’ll _never_ give up on you, Isa. That’s a promise,” Lea murmured, trying to keep his distance but the more he tried to resist, the more difficult it was. He loosened his grip around Isa’s waist, leaning back just a little but Isa stopped him before he could move away.

“Don’t.”

“But Isa...”

“I don’t want you to let go, Lea.”

Lea closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. “I am just afraid I’ll do something monumentally stupid if I don’t let go of you right this very moment,” he laughed nervously.

“How about you do it and _then_ we’ll judge if it was stupid.”

Lea gulped. Isa _knew_ what was going through his head. What he yearned to do.

“I-I…” Lea’s face was flushing red, he couldn’t bring himself to speak coherently. Lucky for him, words weren’t needed anymore. Giving Lea an encouraging smile, Isa cradled his cheeks and brought him closer but he stopped again just before their lips brushed. And waited. Waited until Lea was prepared to take the next step.

Despite everything, it took Lea another few seconds to fully process what was happening but once he finally did… there was nothing to stop him from pressing his lips against Isa’s. He could feel Isa smiling into the kiss and without any exaggeration whatsoever, it was the most incredible feeling in the entire universe. Isa’s lips were tender and warm and he was so gentle with him that Lea nearly burst out crying again. But this time, out of pure happiness. Lea reached with his hand to brush Isa’s hair and caress his cheek, when suddenly, he became so overwhelmed with love that he practically tackled Isa down on the grass and kept kissing him until he just couldn’t anymore. That’s how hard Isa was giggling.

“What-What’s so funny?” Lea tilted his head, his reddened lips stretching into a huge grin.

“You, pushing me down on the ground. Like it wasn’t our _first kiss_.”

Lea blushed profusely. “I’m… so sorry, I was-” the rest of his words turned into a gasp, however, as Isa grabbed the lapels of his shirt and pulled him down into another kiss.

“I wasn’t _complaining_ , you know,” Isa mumbled after parting their lips. “I am _happy_ , Lea. Happier than ever before. That’s all.”

Hearing Isa say those words out loud made Lea feel butterflies in his stomach. “Well,” he sighed dramatically, “then I guess it wasn’t _that_ stupid of an idea.”

Isa guffawed at that. “You just _had_ to mention it.”

Lea smiled and shrugged innocently, then lied down next to Isa again. “We’re gonna have to _talk_ about... all _this_ , aren’t we?” It was more of a rhetorical question, Lea already knew the answer to it.

Isa gave a small nod. “But it’s not like we have to talk _now._ Besides… There’s plenty of other things I’d rather be doing right now,” he said with a teasing smile, sparks flickering in his emerald eyes.

“Oh, I _love_ the way you think,” Lea smirked and this time without any hesitation, he leaned in to lock their lips again...


End file.
